Annabeth's Flight
by Andu243
Summary: She sits in a junkyard, waiting for the next monster, knowing she could be dead soon. This is Annabeth, and her coast-to-coast journey to Camp.
1. Snake Lady

7-year-old Annabeth woke with a start. She definitely heard it before she saw it; the theme from _Star Wars _started was just blaring louder than the largest TV, max volume.

Then she saw it, an arrow, not unlike the ones on display at the Museum of Natural History. Except it had a walkie-talkie taped to blaring pure George Lucas.

Covering her ears, she managed to smash the radio with a very thick large, book causing the noise to die along with the walkie-talkie. Before she could even think or wonder where the arrow came from she saw a small hole in the window. _Busted, _she thought.

Illuminated by the shining, blue, blazing moonlight she saw a figure. Most people would consider this extremely odd, horrifying, and wildly insane, seeing what she had just saw, but Annabeth had seen these before, it wasn't that big a deal. It had the upper half of a woman, with a fork tongue and snake eyes, holding a wickedly powerful bow, but two thick snake trucks as a substitute of legs. Another monster. Again.

The monster started screaming and thrashing at her. But she wasn't moving her mouth, barely hearing the words, the ones she could not comprehend that well.

As she started to get what she was hearing, she also thought they were coming from behind her. Then they realized they WERE coming from behind her.

She whirled around and saw her mother, angry as any mother could or would ever even get. The flaming red highlights in her hair made her look even angrier. A lot worse than angrier

Her mom shouted, "ANNABETH CHASE! WHAT IN BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING! PLAYING WEIRD, AKWARD, FREAKISH MUSIC AT FULL VOLUME AT 3:30 A.M.! YOU FREAK WEIRD STEPDAUGHTER!"

"But it wasn't me mom! I promise! There was an ugly snake lady, and a arrow through the window, and a walkie-talkie and a shatter window with glass everywhere and the arrow and-"

"SHUT IT UP! AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME YOUR MOM! I WILL NEVER ADMIT OR BE THE MOTHER OF A HORRIBLE, OUTCAST, LONELY CHILD! YOUNG LADY, I WANT YOU TO IDMITIALY START TELLING ME THE TRUTH! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THESE STUPID MONSTER STORIES! AND THERE IS NO ARROW, NOR WALKIE TALKIE, AND DEFINENTLY NO WEIRD SANKE LADY! ALL I SEE IS A BROKEN WINDOW, WHICH BY THE WAY YOU'LL BE MOWING LAWNS FOR 3 WHOLE MONTHS TO RAISE MONEY TO GET IT FIXED! AND YOUR IPOD PLAYING STAR WARS AT 3 IN THE MORNING, WHICH BY THE WAY WILL BE TRASHED. BURNED AND DEFIN TALY DESTROYED! WE WILL TALK IN THE MORNING!"

With that she left with a big HUFF!

_This is like the 90,000__th__ time this something like this happened._ _I can't take it anymore, _she thought, _I don't make the monsters; I don't create the evil, and I'm suffering for it. No more of this! maybe the monsters will leave if I leave. I'm sure now, I'm leaving._

* * *

><p>"Annabeth! Annabeth! We need to talk!" Dr. Frederick Chase called. "Matthew and Bobby, can you go check on your sister for me please? She hasn't answer for 20 minutes. Breakfast is getting cold."<p>

2 minutes later they returned with bad news. "She's gone."

* * *

><p>Annabeth munched on a granola bar she smuggled from home. <em>Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I'll be dead in a week, but I'd be in the same situation at home. Let's go.<em>

Her first goal was to get as far away from home as possible. Maybe she could be a stowaway on a boat to the Eastern Hemisphere. No way. An arrow flew by her head. She looked back and saw the snake lady.

That spurred her into action. She ran with no destination, only to flee from the snake lady.

What was weird that an instinct that reminded her of humanity's wisdom told her, _New York. _Impossible! New York was thousands of miles away!

No time to think about it. The snake lady was catching up.

Exhausted from running she collapsed at a train station. That instinct was stronger now, telling her to hop on a train and head east. But she had hardy any money, just a few bucks and some golden coins with the Empire State Building on it, a gift from her biological mother.

The urge was so strong and loving, it convinced to stowaway in a cargo train headed to Denver.

The instinct took over. So Annabeth found herself heading to Denver in a train car full of hay with a homeless man named Dave.

A weird beginning for her journey to New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are Appreciated!<br>**


	2. Running

Annabeth was riding the rails, sitting on a haystack, thinking about that instinct that guided her. It felt like another essence guiding her to New York. It must be crazy, thinking, she would make it.

There was another thing crazy on the car. Dave, the homeless man, who Annabeth hid from, and he didn't pay attention to her much, was a little scary. Everyday his teeth seemed to grow sharper and his nail longer and sharper.

She couldn't stand it anymore. One day, when a roadside said 3 miles to Denver, she asked him, "What's up with your teeth and your nails?"

"You will see, godling!" Then his arms expanded into blades and his teeth became vampire fangs. He lunged at Annabeth and narrowly missed her as he swung his arm/sword.

He yelled, "I am the only man _empousa, _Known as William. Mother Hecate didn't use enough energy to make us, and I came out a man, unable to use my powers. But I will avenge myself by destroying you. DIE!"

He lunged, with a newfound bloodlust.

Then Annabeth saw them. Just in time, she rolled away and grabbed them. A Yankees baseball cap and a bronze hammer. Not exactly military battle gear, but good enough. She also liked Yankees.

She put the hat on and grabbed the hammer. She charged William and rose the hammer high; ready to bring it down right in is face. William yelled, "Where are you godling!"

What? I'm right here. Annabeth took advantage of his insanity and swung the hammer. William instantly evaporated in a pile of dust.

_What happened? I killed it! I'll keep this hammer, might not be a regular hammer._

Then she saw her advantage when she looked down, she was invisible. She dropped her magic hammer. No different, then she took of the hat and saw herself again. It was that hat. Now the chances of her making it to New York would multiply.

Not visible to the naked eye, she slept.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, she was in Denver. William must have taken her money, for she had no money, only those coins.<p>

So she ran. Invisibly, she walked for months. Through many states, cities, and plains. She was safe. She ran out of provisions long ago, but the instinct/entity guided her to food, water, and shelter. She owed the instinct everything. Most monsters couldn't see her, but some could. When she had to fight monsters, her ADHD helped her survive. After weeks and weeks of snake ladies, giants, living ice statues, storm spirits, and more, she collapsed, invisible in an RV in a Nashville junkyard and slept.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, she saw it had been 2 weeks. For some reason, she was alive and well, and felt like she could take on hundreds of monsters. She needed the energy.<p>

In front of her was a giant muscled man in battle armor with the head of a bull with massive horns. He was wearing spectacles too. A bull with spectacles, a stupid sight. But the thing lunged at her.

_Uh-oh the spectacles let him see me._ So she ran around him. Apparently the glasses didn't approve his vision, because he did not turn in time. Annabeth whacked him it the back of is leg, which was unprotected. BAM! Another dust pile. But his horns remained. She decided to leave them. She started running again, ready for more monsters.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! Reviews are appreciated!<br>**


	3. Family

Annabeth was just about to exit Nashville when one of those golden coins fell out of her pocket. She was going to pick it up, but then it started dissolving into the asphalt. Where it once was a grey cab, with a racing stripe that had the number two.

Three old ladies were in the front. The one at the wheel said, "Thanks for being one of our first customers. As thanks we shall give you your money back." She threw the coin back at Annabeth and continued, "We are the Grey Sisters 2, a new service opening in the southeast! Were to?'

Annabeth was getting a free ride. Might as well take advantage of it.

"What about New York?" she asked. The lady explained, "Sorry, that is only accessible by the Grey Sisters 1. We can take you as far north as Richmond, Virginia. How about that?" Annabeth agreed and got in the car.

It was the craziest car ride of her life. The car was going so fast, everything was a blur. The turns were so sharp, she almost broke her neck.

* * *

><p>The ride was only 5 minutes; she got out in a back alley, too dizzy to fight monsters. She needed to hide. The only way she could hide was behind a sheet of iron. So she did while struggling to get her bearings.<p>

After she wasn't dizzy anymore, she was going to leave until she heard a girl's voice saying, " Luke, do you sense anything strange? I can feel something behind that sheet of iron."

_Uh-oh monsters. They found me. _

A boy's voice answered, "I don't feel anything. But better safe than sorry Let's investigate."

Annabeth wasn't scared. She had fought monsters before. After 5 seconds, she jumped out of her hiding spot, and swung her hammer. She barely missed the boy and girl.

"Monsters! Monsters!" she screamed.

"Relax, little girl. We won't hurt you if you don't tell the police you saw us."

The girl was holding a spear, and the boy had two knives, and both looked pretty sharp. Annabeth wasn't going to tell anyone.

"OK, but what is going on in you life that made you make me promise that?" she asked.

"We both ran away from home, and you won't believe this, but we've fought monsters. Let me introduce myself. I'm Luke Castellan. I ran away from my home in Connecticut, because my mom was kind of insane and my father left and never helped, so I left and fought monsters, while being guided by some entity telling me to go to the Washington Monument. There I meant Thalia and the entity left me with one word. _Hermes. _So we kept going south to Richmond and here we are."

Before Annabeth could speak, the girl who must be Thalia said, "I'm Thalia. I lived in Pittsburgh with my mom after my dad left me. My mom was an alcoholic, so it was torture living with her. Then one day my... never mind. I couldn't stand living like that. So I left, fought monsters with a weird spear that turn into a hairpin I found and met Luke. Then we met you."

Annabeth exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, your like me. If was same as you, except I'm 7 and from San Francisco. I have a hammer and a hat that makes me turn invisible."

"7 years old, and you ran coast to coast. You're something special. You should come with us. We will protect you if you do the same. Also, take this knife. I only need one," Luke replied, "You got to be clever to use a knife. I have a felling you are."

Luke gave here a knife. Annabeth threw away the hammer and never saw it again.

Thalia said, "I know our families let us down, but together, we will make our own family."

They all nodded and a new family was born.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For Reading, Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	4. Did she just call me Luke?

It happened in Baltimore.

Two weeks after Annabeth met Thalia and Luke, they had arrived in Baltimore. They spent a few days in Baltimore and were heading out towards Philadelphia when Annabeth clutched her head.

"Something… Leaving…" she started saying.

She fell towards the ground, but Luke caught her.

"Annebeth, is everything ok?" Luke asked.

She started coughing. After a few minutes, she stood up.

"What just happened?" Thalia asked.

"That feeling. The instinct that guided me to Richmond where I met you guys. It was leaving me," She said, "Also, there was a word. Athena."

* * *

><p>It had been a hard 3 weeks. But they had made it to Philadelphia. Over these weeks, Annabeth realized she kind of token the instinct for granted. It was harder to fight monsters, even with her new knife. She had lots more of near death experiences and had lots of cuts and bruises.<p>

But she was happy she could make it, and be sitting around a trash can fire with Luke and Thalia. It was Luke who broke the silence.

"So where do we go now?"

Annabeth answered, "OK. We probably want keep heading north towards New York. But I don't know if the instinct meant the city or state. So we should head to a place near Long Island. What I think should go between the northeast border of New Jersey and the southwest border of Connecticut. We should be near a bridge to Long Island and the Hudson River."

"Whoa, how do you know all this stuff?" Luke asked in wonder.

"I don't know, but stuff like that just comes easy to me."

"Wow."

* * *

><p>Annabeth had no idea she had been gone so long. When she left, it was March, but at the time they got to the destination, which was a town called White Springs, it was snowing.<p>

They were about to settle down in the park when Luke said, "Everybody, slowly back away."

Annabeth was going to ask why, but she saw it and shut her mouth.

Two of those snake ladies she saw in San Francisco were standing, there, each armed with a sword.

They had done this before. They all drew their weapons, and Annabeth turned invisible.

Luke went after the first one and started fighting it. Thalia did the same for the other one. Meanwhile Annabeth snuck around the one Luke was fighting and stabbed it in the back.

"Thanks."

Luke and Annabeth ran to help Thalia, but they weren't fast enough. The snake lady made a quick swipe and made a deep gash in Thalia's arm.

Thalia roared in anger. She raised her spear and fought twice as vigorously. Thalia was still swinging her spear after the monster disintegrated.

Annabeth asked in worry, "Thalia, are OK?"

"Of course I'm not!"

Luke interrupted, "Stop arguing, we need to get her somewhere safe."

"Where?" asked Annabeth.

"You said we're near southwest Connecticut, right."

"Yes."

"I know where to go."

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Luke announced.<p>

"Where are we?" Annabeth questioned.

"This was my home before I left."

"You idiot! You can't come back here!"

"It's OK, my mom isn't alright upstairs. Plus, we have no other option for Thalia."

He was right. They had fashioned a cast for her, but she was losing blood fast.

"Fine."

Luke rang the doorbell.

A normal looking, middle-age women with disturbingly green eyes opened the door and gave a big hug to Luke.

"Hi Luke! You've been gone for a while. I've been worried!"

After she let go, Luke said, "Hi, mom. My friend got injured. Do think you can help?"

"Sure, honey."

Mrs. Castellan took a look at Thalia's arm.

After looking she said, "Luke, your arm is in bad shape. All of you should come in."

Thalia whispered to Annabeth, "Did she just call me Luke?"

Annabeth replied, "I guess that's what she meant by 'not Ok upstairs'."

All four of them walked into the living room.

Mrs. Castellan then took Thalia to her room for treatment leaving only Luke and Annabeth.

Luke told Annabeth, Ok, you can rest in my room if you want. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Ok."

Luke got a blanket, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He dreamed he was in a dark cavern with a huge pit in front of him. He stepped forward and looked down. Floating in the middle of the pit was a fire.<p>

It seemed to be looking right at him. Then a voice that seemed to be coming from the fire muttered, "We will return."

* * *

><p>He woke with a started and bumped into someone.<p>

That guy said, "Hello, son. How great to see you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	5. Grover

"Who are you?" Luke asked the man. He wore jogging shorts, sandals, and a T-short that said, _UPS got nothing on me._

"I'm your father, of course."

"Yeah, but who are you?"

"I am Hermes, god of thieves, roads, Messenger of the Gods, blah blah blah."

"You mean as in Greek Mythology?"

"Duh."

"Whoever you are, we both know that stuff is not real."

"Is it, or is it not?"

"It's not."

"Never mind that."

Then Luke got angry. "Anyway, if you're my father, where have you been all these years? I've prayed for one for years while I was living with that crazy woman. If your really a god, they why couldn't you her me?"

"I did her you. But I couldn't come. Because of your fate-"

"What about my fate? Tell me!"

"Nothing. Well I came here tell you I love you and I'm sorry, but as a god I can't be a father to you."

"If you loved me, you would tell me about my fate."

Hermes responded, "I can't, that's how prophecies work."

"Yeah right."

"I'm sorry Luke. I must go."

"Wait you –"

Hermes literally vanished.

Just that second Mrs. Castellan came in with Thalia.

"All better!" she said.

Thalia had a bandage on her left arm, but she was right handed, so she could fight.

"We're going," Luke told her.

Luke ran upstairs and woke up Annabeth.

"Luke?"

"Hi Annabeth. We're going."

"Yay."

* * *

><p>They had arrived in Manhattan. It was the hardest journey yet. Luke had insisted they fought more monsters. Whenever he saw one, he would charge. Annabeth and Thalia had to catch up to save him. This new arrogant behavior scared Annabeth. She had to find out what was going on.<p>

"Luke, recently you've been acting strangely. You seem to be more arrogant and vicious. What gives?"

"Nothing."

"I don't think so."

Luke got angry. "Leave me alone!"

Thalia interjected, "Calm down. Luke, Annabeth's right. What is going on?"

He yelled, "Nothing, just leave me alone!"

He ran off in to a maze of alleys.

Annabeth and Thalia started chasing after him, when a voice behind her said, "He will let you down."

They both whirled around.

A girl with black hair and eyes like fire stood there.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked.

"My name is Zoë Nightshade. I have come under strict orders from Lady Artemis to invite you to join the Hunt."

"The what?"

"The Hunt. Any female willing to swear the oath will be accepted."

"And why do you want me? I'm just a normal girl who got thrown in a crazy situation."

"No, Thalia. Thou are special. Too special if you do make it to camp, it will not be suitable for you. You must be trained with us."

"Why should I?"

"For starters, thou shall receive immortality."

Annabeth piped in, "Immortality?"

Zoë answered, "Yes. However, you must renounce the company of men and only see people outside of us once every year. No big deal."

Thalia answered, "No way. I am not going to ditch my family for some sexist 'Hunters'!"

"You are making a stupid decision."

"Maybe I am, but I am making the higher one."

"Very well. One day you will come to your senses."

Zoë ran away.

Thalia said, "Stupid people. Think they can just –"

Annabeth interrupted her. "Please don't be like Luke."

"You're right. Speaking of that, let's go find him."

They took off, rounded the first corner, and saw him.

Luke looked at them and said, "Sorry about that. You were right. We should keep moving."

Annabeth looked at the horizon. The sun was setting. "Let's do it tomorrow."

Thalia replied, "Let's get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

They found an alley, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Annabeth dreamed she was in a room. She was standing in front of a poker table with a few chairs. The rest, she couldn't see for some reason. A man in a wheelchair was playing cards with another man in a Hawaiian shirt.<p>

Then a boy wearing a rasta cap, an orange Tee-Shirt, and baggy pants walked in. He addressed the man in the wheelchair.

"Chiron, I smell something. It's definitely demigod. It's so strong, it's possibly Big Three."

The wheelchair man named Chiron said, "Big Three? That's impossible. But you might want to check it out."

The other man in the Hawaiian shirt added, "Chiron is right. If it is big three, then maybe, you, Grover, will get your searcher's license."

Grover's eyes lit up. "Really!"

"Yes. Now go before I take back."

"Yes, sir."

Chiron added, "May the gods be with you!" But Grover already left.

* * *

><p>Annabeth woke up.<p>

Standing right over her was the same boy from the dream, Grover.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	6. Two out of Three

Annabeth looked up at the boy. There was only one reaction to make.

She jumped up and nailed him is his sweet spot.

Grover collapsed in pain while Thalia and Luke pulled Annabeth back.

"Calm down, he's not a monster," said Luke.

Still being restrained, Annabeth took a look at his legs. They were furry and had hooves.

She shouted, "Well, he's not human!"

"That's true. But he's a friend," Thalia said.

"Annabeth, let him talk. If he tries to attack I'll lop his head off," Luke added.

"Fine"

The four sat down.

Luke started. "So what's your story weird-leg guy?"

"I'm called a satyr. I come from a safe place for you. The monsters that attack you, we have magic boundaries that keep them out usually. When there are lots of monsters, they brake through."

Annabeth spoke next. "How do we know it isn't a monster den?"

"It's a summer camp, not a den," Grover responded.

"What kind of summer camp has magical boundaries?" Thalia asked.

Grover said, "A camp with sword fighting, archery, explosive rock walls, and praying to the gods."

"That's sounds even more dangerous than a monster den!" Thalia shouted.

"Wait- what do you mean the gods?" Luke asked.

Grover replied, "The Greek gods. They're real."

"Yeah right," said Thalia.

"Wait, does that mean my dad could be Hermes?" Luke asked.

"Possibly," said Grover

Annabeth said next, "Hey, how come he gets to be a son of a god, if they existed!"

Grover answered, "You are all children of the gods and a mortal. You are called demigods."

Thalia asked, "How are we going to believe that the Greek gods are real!"

"Look at the monsters you've been fighting. Has anyone here learned Greek mythology?"

All three answered, "Yes."

"Now, think about it. Do you remember any of the monsters you fought from Greek Mythology?"

Annabeth answered first. "That bull thing at Nashville could be the Minotaur."

Thalia added, "Luke, remember that thing we fought in Washington D. C.? Could that be the Chimera?"

"Possible," Luke answered.

Grover continued, "Now, if those monsters from Greek mythology were real, wouldn't the gods be too?"

It was Thalia who answered. "Maybe, but do you have more evidence?"

Grover said, "In fact I do. I know all of you have a stepparent or only raised with one parent."

Luke said, "One parent."

Thalia responded, "One parent."

Annabeth finished, "Step parent."

Luke retorted, "Lucky."

"She's a witch."

"Calm down," Grover said, "So are you coming or not?"

Luke answered, "You have me convinced."

Thalia replied, "Me too."

Annabeth said, "Two out of three. I'll go."

"Good. It's called Camp Half-Blood, its on Long Island Sound. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Annabeth finally noticed it when they passed the building.<p>

It was called _Brooklyn Brickworks_.

She asked Grover, whom they had been following for hours, "Are you sure we're going the right way? Long Island Sound is near or in Manhattan, not Brooklyn."

Grover answered, "Who says we're in Brooklyn?"

Annabeth pointed to the sign.

"Uh-oh," Grover said, "I was never good with directions."

"You mean we walked all this way for nothing?" Thalia complained.

"Here, let's go asked the people in this building." Grover resolved.

He entered the building called, _Monocle Motors Brooklyn Branch._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, Reviews are appreciated!<strong>_  
><em>


	7. Imitations

Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia followed Grover in the building

Annbeth was nervous. Something just didn't feel right.

"Guys, do you think this is a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Grover said.

Annabeth shrugged and followed. Inside the building was a waiting room. Instead of the desk, there was a hallway. A sign hung next to it saying: Front desk at end of hallway.

They walked through the hall. It was narrow and winding. The walls were tall, making this place a living [I won't say it, this is K+] for claustrophobics. Finally they were in another room.

An empty desk sat in the front with a hallway to it's right. Another sign said: We are in back. Come on in.

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on." Luke said.

They entered the second hallway. This one was narrower, windier, and much longer.

Finally they arrive at a crossroads. "Which way?" Thalia asked.

"Minie Minie…" Grover was saying.

"Let's just go left." Luke said.

Everyone followed Luke left.

10 minutes later Annabeth started panting.

"Can we stop for a rest break?" she asked.

"We're probably almost there," Grover said.

Annabeth could take it anymore. She stopped and took a break.

"Wait!" she screamed. But her voice was so raspy, she couldn't manage a whisper.

The three took of, leaving her there.

She ran after them, and arrived at another crossroads.

_Uh-oh_, Annabeth thought.

She panicked and ran to the right.

She was sprinting down the hallway, but no luck. She had turned the wrong way.

Some one screamed. "Luke! Thalia! Grover! Help me!"

The thing was it was her voice.

Annabeth started running.

She stopped at corner. She could hear a soft voice around the corner saying, "Annabeth! Help!"

It was Luke's voice.

She drew her knife and charged.

Luke wasn't there. Instead was a 10-foot bare-chested man with one eye.

Annabeth screamed.

The Cyclops grinned and swung is had at her.

Just in time, Annabeth took a step back and stabbed him in the palm of his hand.

The Cyclops had a surprised look on his face, which looks really weird on a man with one eye, for a split second, and turned to dust.

Right then, she heard Luke and Grover screaming at the same time while Thalia shouted, "You're not Annabeth!"

Another Cyclops must have fooled them. She had to help them. She started running though the hall. Again, she arrived at a fork. To her left, She heard Luke, Thalia, and Grover screaming simultaneously. To her right, she heard Luke screaming, and then Thalia screamed, then Grover.

She trusted her gut and ran to her left.

She arrived in another room.

But this one was scary. Luke, Thalia, and Grover were hung upside-down, unconscious, bound and gagged, to rings in the roof. Another Cyclops sat on a 3-foot stool, reading a giant copy of a newspaper called, _Olympus Weekly_.

He was mumbling to himself.

Annabeth reached to put on her invisibility cap. She couldn't find it.

She grasp frantically, but no cap. She would have to do it visibly.

She tiptoed to the rope holding Thalia and was about to cut it, when she heard someone shout, "Annabth sweetie! Come here sweetie! We need to talk."

It was her father's voice. She knew it was a Cyclops, but it was tempting. To just go home to him and forget this messed of world.

_Snap out of it_, she told herself.

"Annabeth's dad" called her again. She was going to take of, but then two things happened. The Cyclops on the stool put down his newspaper, saw Annabeth, and charged.

The good news, Thalia woke up and started squirming,

Annabeth cut her bonds as fast as she could. Thank god(s?) that the Cyclops was slow.

Just as the Cyclops was within 4 yards of her, Thalia had fell and drew her spear.

The Cyclops lunged his right arm at Thalia's spear. Annabeth jumped to the left and sliced his arm before he made contact. He howled in pain and disintegrated.

Thalia started freeing Grover while Annabeth freed Luke. When both of them fell, the shock woke them up.

Luke rubbed his head.

"What happened?"

Thalia answered him. "A Cyclops Abducted us and Annbeth saved our hides."

Annabeth said, "Hey-"

"So where to now? And how are we going to get out of here" Luke asked.

"Uh- this is a building, just a sick, twisted one," Grover responded.

He pointed to a door that said EMERGENCY EXIT in bold letters.

The four dashed out and hid in an alley.

Grover started, "Sorry about that. Thank you for saving my life, Annabeth. I know how we can get directions. Turn away, please."

Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia did.

Annabeth heard a trickle of water. She shuddered and tried to put what he was doing out of her mind.

"Okay," Grover said.

Annabeth saw a puddle of liquid and a small rainbow.

Grover reached into his pockets, and pulled out… nothing.

"The Cyclops stole my drachmas! Never mind. Unless if anyone has any gold coins."

Annabeth pulled out her last golden coin from her mother.

"Would this work?" She asked.

Grover eyed it.

"Where did you get this?"

"From my biological mother before I was born."

"That figures."

Then Grover said, "O Isis, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

He chucked the coin at the small rainbow.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other quizzically. Annabeth shrugged as if to say,_ Why not?_

Grover continued, "Let me see Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

A one square yard image appeared. It showed the wheel chair man from Annabeth's dream standing-or sitting? In a field. He was yelling, "Clarisse! We have dummies! There is no reason to use Michael Yew as one!"

Chiron saw Grover and said, "Hello Grover, is everything OK?"

Annabeth piped in, "You're Chiron."

"Indeed I am. Now Grover, I see you found the demigods. Now just return to camp and –"

"Uh, sorry but we're lost a little. Can you show us how directions to Camp?"

"Oh my gods Grover! Fine."

He left the image for a few minutes and came back with a map. He pressed it up close and let Grover study it.

Several minutes later, Grover nodded and said, "OK." Chiron put down the map and punched the image, causing it to disappear.

Grover led them outside of the alley and pointed down the street.

"That way."

"Grover, that seems to be our only option."

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

An army of monsters was advancing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! This is my first chapter over 1000 words! Reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	8. A Last Stand

"Were almost there!" Grover screamed.

Annabeth was panting. They had been running to escape the monsters since Brooklyn. Now they had to climb a hill.

"It's at the top of the hill!" Grover shouted again.

Annabeth looked at Luke. He was almost beside Thalia. They were both almost overcome by monsters.

A giant, black dog lunged at them. Luke was toast.

Then the dog vanished into dust, leaving only an arrow.

Annabeth looked up. At the top of the hill was Chiron, but he wasn't in a wheelchair. He was a centaur.

"What the-" Annabeth shouted.

"Explain Later!" Grover said.

Annabeth looked up. She could see cabins. A group of kids in battle armor were charging.

"We're going to be OK!" Luke shouted.

Then the monsters started accelerating.

"We're doomed." Grover screamed.

"Thanks for the optimism!" Thalia shouted.

The monsters were only a few feet away.

"Go!" Thalia shouted.

She started glowing. A blue aura hung around her. The monsters had stopped and looked like they were being hell back by and invisible wall.

"Go!" she shouted again.

Annbeth and Luke drew their knives. Grover took out a tin can.

"We can help you fight!" Annabeth shouted.

"No!" she shouted.

A silver necklace materialized on her wrist in a flash of electricity.

Chiron shouted, "The blessing of Zeus! Get back, children!"

Just in time. A huge lightning bolt struck Thalia. It was so huge; Luke, Grover, and Annbeth were almost in range.

But they managed to run away and scale the hill. They were standing next to Chiron as they watched the events.

After the lightning bolt disappeared, Thalia stood there, but it wasn't Thalia.

In her right hand, she held a spear. But it was several feet longer that hers. In her left hand was a shield with a carving of Medusa's head. A miniature lightning bolt hung in front of her head.

"A child of Zeus! Impossible!" Chiron shouted.

The lightning bolt disappeared.

Then the monsters acted like the wall had been destroyed. They all charged Thalia.

Thalia started hacking and slicing. Annabeth hoped dust was good for the grass, because there was a lot.

But she wasn't perfect. She would still get slashes and bruises, and monsters kept coming. She was fighting a losing battle.

It was only a matter of time. A snake lady armed with a sword jumped behind her and stabbed Thalia in the back.

It was like time froze. All the monsters just stood. The snake lady's sword just stayed in Thalia's chest. Grover and Luke had flabbergasted expressions on their face. Annabeth was in tears.

A crackle of thunder set the world in motion as a lightning bolt struck Thalia. When it went away, only a tree stood there.

Instantly, all the monsters near and past the trees disintegrated. The rest began a retreat.

Chiron addressed Annabeth, "That was very unpleasant. In other matters, I think you're going to like Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe it's over! That was my first story. Reviews are appreciated!<strong>

**For a preview of the sequel for this, see the end of Iskandar's Secret.**

**Thanks to all readers and especially to reviewers!**

**Flip a coin,**

**-Andu243**


End file.
